


Impossible Secrets

by Jeldenil



Series: Discord Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/pseuds/Jeldenil
Summary: Written for the drarry discord monthly drabble challenge. The word count was 400 and the prompt was 'time for a change'.Draco and Harry have been seeing each other in secret, but their circumstances don't allow for much good to come out of it.





	Impossible Secrets

_We must stop meeting like this_ , he thinks, stupidly, when he feels Potter’s back pressed against his chest, his shirt riding up as he slides his hands under it. He feels how Potter quivers, feels the heat of his skin under his fingertips. He mouths Potter’s neck and inhales his scent, the little hairs at his nape tickling his lips. He hooks his fingers under Potter’s waistband, the wet tip of Potter’s cock bumping against his index finger. 

“Malfoy,” Potter growls, the rumble of his voice causing goosebumps to erupt all along his spine. His teeth dig into the salty flesh of Potter’s shoulder, his hips stutter forward and he ruts against him. They haven’t even properly started to undress. Draco wants him, he wants him right now, right here. He wants him forever, and everywhere. It’s intoxicating, it’s toxic. He is unable to stop, and so is Potter. He digs deeper inside Potter’s trousers, takes his cock in hand and pumps once, twice. Potter is already desperate for him, hard, leaking. They don’t have enough time. They never do. Draco would like to drag it out, would like to tease him, to torment Potter once again. He wants to hear him beg for it. He wants to have that power over him. As it is, he yanks Potter’s pants down and unbuttons his own. Potter is already open and slick for him. He’d known. Of course he’d known. Draco is inside him in mere seconds. He fucks him hard, deep, fast. Wanks him like there’s no tomorrow. Maybe there won’t be. It takes them all of two minutes before they come, Potter first, Draco only seconds behind. When they get dressed and say their hasty, awkward goodbyes, Draco briefly indulges in the image of his come still leaking out of Potter, ruining his expensive Ministry pants. 

Something has to change. It’s not healthy. This cannot remain a dirty little secret. They must end this, or become public. Draco knows it, but he feels powerless. What is he, after all, compared to Potter? Just a convicted Death Eater, trapped in a cell in Azkaban. What future does he have? How many more times will Potter be able to get away with confunding the guards? What right does Draco have to make demands? There’s nothing here for him. Potter’s visits are the only light he gets, but something has to change.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate kudos and comments very much <3


End file.
